


purple skirts & black shades [aka andy is a pastel goth and joe is a punk loser]

by orphan_account



Series: trans bandom [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, andy is agender! fight! me!, andy uses they/them pronouns, i have no excuse for this! i dont!, joe uses he/him even though its not established just trust me..
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4683104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"andy was only in this god forsaken scene hell to buy a dress that they saw online, that was it. but there was a person at the counter who didn't look like a douche, so that was good."</p><p>or</p><p>pete fucks up but the day isn't ruined after all</p>
            </blockquote>





	purple skirts & black shades [aka andy is a pastel goth and joe is a punk loser]

**Author's Note:**

> what am i doing besides shitposting and rubbing my Transgender Hands™ all over bandom? nothing. also i dont really have a title right now so if you have ang ideas...throw them my way

"this is why I don’t bring you to go shopping with me, you're a child." andy groaned, pinching the bridge of their nose and sighing. all they wanted was a peaceful trip to the mall, but pete wanted to tag along. andy know knew that was a crucial mistake.

"come on, lighten up!" pete whined, giving puppy dog eyes in hope it would undo all the emotional damage.

"you got me kicked out of a store! do you know how embarrassing that was?!" andy replied, mustering up a glare in pete's direction.

"it's not like I meant to knock that shit over, it was an accident!" pete mumbled, looking more like a child than before. he put his head down and andy was ninety nine percent sure that pete couldn't see through his fringe.

"we're going to hot topic and I don’t wanna hear another word out of you." andy sighed, taking one last look at pete before they started walking.

"whatever." pete mumbled, but trying to catch up with andy anyway.

as andy made their way inside the store, pete screamed from at least two feet away that he'll be outside. andy could've prayed to the god they didn’t believe in for that one. andy was only in this god forsaken scene hell to buy a dress that they saw online, that was it. but there was a person at the counter who didn't look like a douche, so that was good.

"hey, so I saw a dress online and I was wondering if you guys had it in stock here? it's like black and lacey with skulls?" andy asked, leaning against the counter.  
"Uh, I think so, it should be over there." the person, who's nametag said joe, replied. he vaguely pointed to a section of the store, and andy just rolled their eyes and went.

turned out joe was right, and he didn't even have to look up from the floor, now that's skill!" andy muttered, lightly laughing as they approached the register. andy only went in this store every hundred year so save people from the rant about how hot topic sucks, overcharges, and needs to turn on some fucking lights now and then. 

"shopping for the girlfriend or something?" joe said, not bothering to make eye contact as he scanned the dress.

"uh, not really. it's for me!" andy laughed. andy was glad pete wasn’t there, there would've been a disaster in this very moment, and he'd caused enough damage emotional damage today.

"fuck, sorry about that, I just assumed." joe rambled, a slight blush across his cheeks.

"it's fine, don’t worry about it. I don’t exactly look as genderless as I feel, I get that." andy laughed, leaning on the counter to give joe their card.

"if it helps, I think that this would look really good on you. fits your vibe, if that makes sense." joe replied, taking andy's card and giving it back.

"oh, I get my lunch break in a few and I know this really cool place in the food court that we could check out. I mean it's fine if you don’t wanna, that's cool to-" joe started to ramble, but andy cut him off with a laugh.

"sure, sounds fun." andy said, hoping the place would have something vegan because they did not want to ruin this moment.

"sweet!" joe cheered, and made a move to slide over the counter.

when the two finally reached sunlight again, pete was texting and smiling at his phone like he'd won the lottery. he didn't even look up from the phone as andy stepped closer, so that means he probably didn't even notice joe. well, that introduction could probably wait.

"pete, I'm going to the food court. if you need me, text me or something." andy said, grabbing joe's hand.

"k, will do." replied, eyes still locked on his phone.

"he seems cool." joe said, glancing at andy holding his hand and blushing.

"you don't wanna know him." andy laughed. so, even if pete ruined this day by a little, andy was going on a lunch with a cute boy so nothing else mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> i havent written in so long and this is how i return....youre welcome. 
> 
> also i dont know what im doing and im notorious for not updating anything, but i dont hate this so lets see how this goes. 
> 
> also theres no set plot for anything after this follow the first one. like theyll be oneshots where andy is trans Always™ nd joe remains a punk loser. okay, end note.


End file.
